


Drinking is always a good idea!

by HistorieforTeller



Series: An Ode at Alcohol [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bite Kink, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom John, Choking, Dom/sub, Drunk John, Javier and John deserve more fanfics, Jealous John, Knife Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Top Javier, Voice Kink, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistorieforTeller/pseuds/HistorieforTeller
Summary: John's drunk again and goes find Javier to spend some good time with him. But instead he finds a letter destined to Javier, written by someone else and John gets jealous. Very jealous. John confronts Javier about this damn letter.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston & John Marston, Javier Escuella/John Marston
Series: An Ode at Alcohol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904122
Kudos: 13





	Drinking is always a good idea!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes! Hope you enjoy :)

A new day means a new argument with Abigail, that is John’s daily life and he has to say that he’s bored to hear the same reproaches every fucking day: that he’s not a good enough father, husband, or in general that he’s not good enough at all. It’s like everything he does ends up being a fucking mess or a failure. And all of it is, first of all boring, and secondly, depressing. So, to forget how much of a shit he is, he drinks. Because liquor makes everything easier and happier. At least, Abigail will not try to argue with him like that, she always does everything she can to avoid him when he drinks, and it’s exactly why he drinks so much. Because when he does that, he can be at peace, and can finally be alone, or do something, or just enjoy life with his friends without having her on his back. It’s fucking painful in the end! He could even complain that, just like Uncle, he has a lumbago, and it would be more truth than lies in his case! 

Well, Abigail is right when she says that he is a mess. And even more when she says that he’s a mess because he’s an idiot. Or a complete moron. He doesn’t know which suits him the best. But, what he knows, is that alcohol is freedom, and he loves freedom, also, freedom rhymes with Javier Escuella. Well, not stylistically but in a concrete way, yes. With Javier he can be himself, and the truth is that he’s one of the very few persons who accept him for who he is and who doesn’t wait anything from him, or doesn’t want him to change to become a better man or whatever else. No, Javier doesn’t give a shit about him being a good husband or accepting Jack as his own, or even to be the perfect gang member just like Arthur. Fuck, everyone does as much or less than John, but he’s the only one who gets yelled at for not always being on the road or searching for a job. The girls don’t do much in this way, Lenny and Sean (well Sean it’s when he wants, and it’s not in his habits to be so eager to work) do as much than him, Micah… Fuck, what does Micah do unless creeping everyone out in the camp? He doesn’t know but clearly, he does far less than John at work. Bill… Well, Bill is more drunk than anything but when he is not, he’s a very good feller and ends up with very good plans in general. Then, there is Charles and Javier who are doing a lot for the camp, John agrees with himself that they work more than him most of the time (to not say every time). And Arthur is, of course, Dutch’s best man. Oh and Dutch and Hosea don’t count, they are the leaders so… Meh. Not the same.

So yes, John loves spending time with Javier, with him he is free to be himself, and to stop hiding this truth from himself. Well, maybe he can stop lying to himself about his sexuality because he discovered what really attracts him with Javier, and he can do that only with him. Abigail would hate him if she knew the ugly truth, that he could never love her, or desire her or any other woman like he does for men. And most importantly for Javier. Not that he loves him, Hell no! But he clearly finds him way sexier than Abigail, and a bit more lovable in a romantic way but… No, he doesn’t love him, Javier is his friend, his sex friend, yes, but still his friend. And what if he loves him? What could happen to this kind of love? The worst. And John already has a family, a family that he didn’t want in the first place yes, of course, but it’s still his family. Even if he’s convinced that the child is not his, he’s still bounded to the mother so, he must do the minimum to help them. And leaving them for another man is not the best way to help them. Yes he’s stupid but not that much, he knows what’s the least he has to do, and he also knows that if he abandons Abigail and Jack again, Arthur would surely kill him and burn his corpse in a quiet place, and no one will ever know what happened to him. John doesn’t want to end like this, so, he doesn’t love Javier. And even better, he doesn’t love Abigail. Not romantically, more like a friend, a great and insupportable friend, but it’s better than nothing. And the boy? He likes him, as much as he can love another man’s child.

So, after the argument with his dear Abigail, he grabs a bottle of whatever alcohol this is, and goes searching Javier, wandering around the camp before going to the Mexican’s tent. He is already excited at the idea to drink and joke with him, to forget all his troubles and just have a good time. Hell, that will be great! Now, he just has to find the bastard, and it’s not an easy task when he’s not playing guitar or talking with other gang members, and that’s because, if Javier wants to be alone, he will be as discreet as he can, and that means becoming a fucking ghost. That’s something he always found scary about Javier, the man can make himself completely forgotten and then, suddenly speak to you, making you jump and nearly scream because you didn’t hear him coming or even felt him. So yes, Javier Escuella is a deadly man, and the idea of him acting like he could kill you without you realizing that you’re already dead is scary as hell. But, it surely is more frightening for the poor ones who ended up dead by his hands in the blink of an eye. So he tries the tent. Maybe he is taking a nap. Javier loves naps. And, yes, it would be a provocation if John decided to wake him up, but he adores what comes after that, so it wouldn’t be a problem if he does. 

Once in front of the tent, he takes a sip of his bottle and sighs. No Javier here. And that is depressing. He lets himself fall on the layer and watches his bottle of alcohol shine with the sunbeam and keeps thinking about where his friend could be. Oh fuck. Maybe he’s gone on a mission? Or a robbery? But it doesn’t seem like he left the camp, he saw Javier’s horse at the end of the camp so he can’t be very far. But the real question is more: where the fuck did this asshole go? He doesn’t want to search all around the camp, he just hopes that Javier didn’t grab his fishing rod and went to a place where he could fish in peace. Because, really, John doesn’t want to search him that much, he just wants to find him quickly and get very drunk with him. That’s all. But, what is comforting is that the fishing stuff are stored with Javier’s other things. So, he can’t be that far! John stands again, and when he’s finally ready to go, he finds something on a perfectly folded shirt. It’s a letter. And John has to admit that he never sees Javier receiving a single letter. And, he knows him since, what, four years? Maybe a bit more. So, curiosity is strong and John is drunk enough to be unable to stop himself from searching in Javier’s personal stuff. 

First of all, the handwriting is too pretty to be a man’s. So, a woman wrote to Javier, and what he reads makes him understand that this woman is greatly thankful for whatever help he gave her, she is asking him to join her soon enough in a saloon, visibly a rich saloon, to thank him better. That ends up like a pretty clear invitation for sex in John’s head. And maybe it’s because his relationship with Abigail is a shipwreck, or maybe because Javier is the only man he can have sex with and have an orgasm, or just maybe because he’s drunk, but hell, he wants to see that woman dead and absolutely not in Javier’s arms. Fuck no. Not even in her fucking dreams. Fuck, who does she think she is? No one, she’s no one. Damn it, does Javier want to see her again? Have her in his bed and fuck her roughly like they did last time? He will kill him if he does that! How the fuck can he go fuck another woman? A fucking bitch, and a rich at that! Oh no, now he understands Abigail and why she always seems to be ready to chop his dick off if he dares to watch another lady of the camp too much. Hell, he understands it too pretty damn well now! He’ll be damned. That’s for sure. 

He just goes around in circle for a few moments, the letter in his hand and then, he drinks all the content of the bottle in one go. After that, he reads Satan’s, or one of his succubuses, fucking damned letter again and goes get a beer. Well, in this case it would be more than a single beer. And he needs it. He sits down again, drinking as much as he can like it could change the meaning of this letter, and of course it’s not working, not at all. And so he drinks even more, thinking that maybe, if he ends up wasted as fuck, that letter will disappear and everything will go back to normal. What a beautiful dream, but unfortunately not reality. 

After swearing like never before, and also deciding that burning the letter would be a very bad idea, he reads it all over again, this time out loud, alcohol strangely pushing him to imitate a woman’s voice while reading it. And by all means, he can swear that his voice doesn’t even reach a high point. It only softened his tone, it’s absolutely not feminine, not even in a caricatured way. His voice is just less raspy. That’s all. And the realization wakens something up in him, a revelation that hits him with a powerful strength. Everything makes sense to him now! And so, with the letter in one hand and a beer in the other, he goes after Javier, calling him while he tries not to stumble, which is not a success, letting the whole camp know who he’s searching for. Camp members let him struggling to walk and to find the Mexican, he even has the immense joy of receiving a sarcastic reflection from Micah:

« You’re feeling bad Marston? Golden Boy needs help? Maybe he wants his daddy Javier to put him in his place? »

« Fuck off asshole. » he replies with a grunt, ignoring this psychopath, concentrating more on his calls for Javier. He hears Micah laughing at his reply, mocking him.

« Oh what a tough man you are! » the snake says, a devious smirk on his lips, cracking the scar on it. 

The alcohol doesn’t help John to keep his calm at all, and he was ready to have a fight when Arthur grabbed him by the shoulders, taking him away from the other man, watching him silently a few seconds before shaking his head in disbelief and starting to lecture him.  
« John Marston, do I have to remind you that you have a son? Do something with yourself, sober up and go take care of your boy. He needs you more than you need alcohol. ». Arthur crosses his arms, his gaze hard and cold, like winter has taken place in the blue of his eyes. God, Arthur Morgan is the worst son of a bitch when he decides to play the lesson giver. John rolls his eyes, clearly not wanting to have this conversation at all, and for fucks sake, surely not with Arthur! Of all the people who are present in the camp, it is inevitably him who has to come and yell at him, reminding him that his son and wife can’t live two fucking minutes without him being by their side. « First of all if I want to drink, I drink. And secondo, do you know where Escuella is? This bastard plays hide and seek. And I’ve always been bad at this fucking game. ». He growls, ignoring completely the part that says that he should be a better father and all this crap. « John, leave Javier alone, you need to collect yourself before doing anything stupid. Well, even when you’re sober you do stupid things, but it would be better if you went back to your family, Marston. » Arthur’s answer is not satisfying at all and John pushes a big sigh at that, reacting exactly in the same as when he was a teenager, spending all his time giving Arthur headaches, and also being a brat. But that one thing didn’t change. « Stop it with that. I just… I need… Fuck I can’t find my words… Hell! ». He stumbles on his words and has lost his track of thought, completely lost, having no fucking idea of what he wanted to say to his brother. « So go get your fucking head clean or I will do it for you! » Shouts Arthur who has no patience left. « Damn you! I just want to talk with Javier and I don’t need to be sober for that! ». With his beer in his hand, John also has a good explanation for his lack of patience and control. So he passes by Arthur, banging their shoulders with a snarl, annoyed at his brother, and fuck, all he wants to know is who the fuck is this bitch. And at the same time, to beat the shit out of Javier. Yes he’s angry, and fuck, he doesn’t care what it looks like from the outside.   
This time, Arthur grabs his hand and, with an apologetic smile he just says more softly:

« John, just keep your head cool ok? And stop drinking this much, it will do no good to you if you want to discuss about something. And… Javier his near the shore, go up the lake and you’ll find him. Also… Just… » He sighs and passes a hand in his hair, a tired look on his face. « Nothing, just, do what you want, ok? ». John watches his brother surprised, disturbed by what he just said to him, but alcohol and his need to find Javier are more important so he puts that aside and answers, more gently too, but more rushed than Arthur: « Ok thanks. », nods his head at the cowboy and goes find Javier. 

He walks, or tries to walk, along the lake until he finally finds Mister Javier Escuella, sitting quietly on a tree trunk, his knifes in his hands, clearly doing something with it, but, all John can see, is him with that bitch. Or preparing himself, or whatever, to see her, and they’ll all die for this shit! He knows that Javier knows that he’s here, Javier’s shoulder relax after recognizing John’s presence. 

« Javier! I know the fucking truth! » is the first thing that escapes his mouth, and it doesn’t mean anything. Really. Even for his alcoholic soul it doesn’t really mean anything, but in his foggy mind, he sees what it could means. And so, Javier must knowing it too.

The Mexican raises his head to look at John, and, the first thing HE says is: « Are you drunk? ». At that John has the feeling that he is obliged to bitch about it, being a brat being a goal in his life. « I’m drunk Javier, so what? What you’re gonna do? », a nasty smile and a strange movement of his hand wrapped around the bottle accompanying his words. « What do you want John? What is this truth that you found? ». Javier answers with a big amount of irony in his voice, which doesn’t help John to keep his calm or to think more clearly. And at that, the Scottish reacts immediately and limps until he reaches his friend, showing the letter too rapidly to allow the other to see what’s written in it, and therefore, that it is his. « I can’t be a woman! » He practically screams that and Javier just bursts into laughter, leaving John offended by his reaction, and thus, taking a new seep of his beer. Javier, who watches him with amusement, tears of hilarity in his eyes, a big smile on his face, says, trying to control his laugh « I wouldn’t have guessed if you hadn’t told me. », John scoffs at that, rolling his eyes again, which didn’t go unnoticed. « Stop doing that », Javier orders, his big smile still on his face, making the order less impressive and important in the eyes of a drunken John. « Doing what? » He replies, already annoyed to see where this discussion is going. « You know. », and that’s all. 

But John drinks the rest of his beer and throws the bottle on the ground, bursting it into pieces, and with his free hand, he catches Javier by the collar, growling and whining at the same time, the consistency of his thought and words are not always really plain, well, at least for Javier it isn’t very plain, or comprehensible in general.

« I can’t be a woman! Don’t you understand? I can’t even pretend to be a woman with my voice, it’s too raspy, too fucking manly. Can you believe it? Fuck, it can’t even be high, I tried to read this fucking letter by imitating her girly voice » and that last part with the girly voice is said with an exaggerated tone, mocking the woman in question, fluttering his eyes and waddling before regaining his serious drunk state, continuing his sentence, his tentative of communication. « And I couldn’t even caricature her! I can’t be a fucking woman, fuck, Javier can’t you see… Can’t you see my pain Javier? Don’t you understand my pain? ». Then, he watches him, waiting for an answer. And the only thing Javier finds to say in reply is: « I didn’t know that you wanted to be a woman. And you’ll be a really ugly woman, so stay as a man, for my sanity amigo. And I don’t understand, I don’t want to be a woman! », he laughs, not knowing if he should be laughing out loud or really try to take what the other is trying to tell him seriously. And visibly, the second alternative is the good one because John is mumbling under his breath and doesn’t seem happy about what he just heard, and so retorts with impatience « I don’t want to be a woman, you fool! I can’t be a woman, that’s not the fucking same. And it’s clear that you don’t even try to understand my feelings you unsympathetic son of a bitch! ».

At that Javier is more than lost, but by the same time a bit angry about all the bratting for nothing, the drunken state of John doesn’t help his case at all. He removes John’s hand that grabs hi shirt roughly.

« What do you want gringo? You’re testing my patience. », he’s tone low, and for now not menacing but it will come rapidly if the Scottish doesn’t help himself and tells what the fucking problem is.

« I’m talking about that asshole! », this time he practically shoves it to the Mexican’s face who grunts at the movement, and, when John lets him take the letter, he doesn’t understand anything better. Hell, it is even more confusing for him! Sure, John searched in his belongings but that’s not the first time and surely not the last, and it doesn’t even disturbs Javier, he has nothing to hide and in the first place, he doesn’t even have that much belongings except for clothes and accessories. So he looks at John, a raised eyebrow, incomprehension written all over his face. The taller man drops a huge sigh, passing a hand in his hair, trying to says the thing clearly this time, and Javier could swear that he will love the response, it’s something that make John blush and search for his words, like it is a secret or something to be ashamed of, so Javier knows that he will love it.  
« This letter », John begins, his eyes avoiding Javier’s, his hands playing with the bottom of his own jacket this time « It’s a woman who wrote it to you. And… Well… I’m not a woman. ». Javier is the one who scoffs this time, disbelieved « And what? ». And John almost screams his answer « She’s a fucking woman and I will never be a woman! And you, you just-! You fucking bastard! You know it as much as me, so stop playing dumb. ». Oh right now, Javier finally understands what’s going on in this pretty empty head of his, and, he knew he’d love it. 

He suddenly rises, backing up John who watches him with big eyes, seeing the satisfied smile on Javier’s lips, his eyes devouring him instantly, and he doesn’t know if he should stay angry at Javier and this bitch, or if he should go with the flow and let Javier do whatever he wants to his body. Well, it’s a big dilemma for him. But, luckily for him, Javier chooses for him, and it’s even better, or worse, John is not quite sure, he can’t think straight anyways. .

« You thought that I have an affair with this woman, is that it, John? » he asks with that fucking sexy smirk, and John already understands that he guessed wrong. But with the scene he just made, he can’t even pretend that Javier’s interpretation is wrong. So he just nods. It’s easier to keep his damn mouth shut for a second. He should have listened to Arthur and cleaned his head before coming here and have a stupid argument with Javier Escuella. The smile grows larger and bigger, eyes shining with malice. « So you’re jealous. Of a woman that I met once, and because she sent me a letter to let me know that she wants to thank me to have helped her when she was robbed by an idiota who hit her? You thought that I wanted to fuck her, is that is Perrito? ». Shame is consuming his cheeks, for real. He nods again, not daring watching Javier in the eyes. He hears the Mexican laughing but even if there is a bit of mockery in his tone, this is genuinely sincere and a bit cute. So when he looks back, he is pleased to see that there is nothing in the way Javier smiles or acts that are mean or degrading. He doesn’t even seem annoyed by what this jealousy reveals about the way John truly perceives their relationship. « I’m not a woman. » he repeats, more for the joke than nothing else, and Javier just agrees greatly at that, saying that it would be hard to confuse him with a girl anyway, and fuck he’s right! 

« I never thought you could be jealous » admits Javier who’s putting his knifes in their case hanging at his belt, John gulps at that, already wanting something very very different than this discussion, rather imagining this pretty hands on his body and not on his belt. Hell, this belt too could serve to something far better than just resting on Javier’s hips. But he wants to hear the last word of this story, so this fantasy has to wait a bit. He answers with more confidence than he thought he could have right now « I am. Jealous. I mean, I’m the type to be easily jealous. », he shrugs aand now he is the one sitting on the tree trunk, Javier being the only one standing. 

« I can be jealous too. And I have more reasons than you to be, Perrito. Do I have to remind you that you have a wife? » Javier says suddenly, making John practically jump and his heart beats even louder, because now everything is different, nothing will never be the same, for the better and the worst. That means that he can just freely… At least with Javier, he could be free to feel whatever he feels without being afraid of what it could cost them. Or at least that Javier is not going to run away from him because of that. 

« I know. But I can’t do anything about that. ». John hates the fact that he has to lie to Abigail and fake what he feels and wants, but he doesn’t have the choice, he made the mistake to put himself in a strange relationship with a woman who has a child. A child who would be his if listened to her. Well, he’s convinced that Jack is Dutch’s son but, hey, when he tries to speak about it to Abigail, she just says that he’s a moron and that he just finds a pretext to not take care of Jack. John’s face is sadder when he keeps on: « I would like things to be different… But, hey, you know that I don’t love her. Right? », he asks, realizing after, that he said more about his true feelings for Javier rather than for Abigail. He puts a hand on his face, covering his eyes, praying God to not let him say anything more compromising or shameful. 

Javier pouts, thinking a bit before answering, sitting beside John, surely feeling the other body tensing when he approaches.

« I know that. But prove it. », at that, he completely turns over John’s direction, waiting for him to do something. And John is the lost one now, he doesn’t know what he should do, and the fact that Javier only stares at him doesn’t help at all. « Ok but, how do I do that? » He asks, trying to figure it out by himself but, hell, he’s too drunk to think about something clever, and fuck he will not say anything that could be confused for a confession. Javier can fuck himself if it’s what he wants. At his question, the Mexican laughs and smirks, crooking his finger at him, and John turns all his body, now they are face to face, their knees bumping. When John has done it, Javier bite his lip and then, finally gives him a real indication. « Just do what you want chico. I’m waiting for you. ».

Oh. That is. Fuck. Yes. He wants it too! Oh god. Oh god. He do it by his own initiative only one time, and he was way more drunk than he is now. And, well, he wasn’t very good at that time, he was too wasted to be able to do anything good. But now, even if he’s really drunk, he can do better. Hell, he has to do it better! So, with the conviction that he has to prove something about his competences to Javier, he rushes against him and kisses him. Less roughly than he had expected. The kiss is softer, sweeter and fuck, much more emotional than he wanted. But it’s too good to stop. He puts one hand on Javier’s torso, the other on the knee, and Javier puts his own behind John’s neck and on his hip, like it would bring them closer, even if their position prevents them to be nearer. The gentle kiss is rapidly transformed into something more erotic, with more tongue, more teeth, Javier searching to control everything again, leaving only John the choice to submit, he lets him do whatever he wants with his mouth. He loves feeling the teeth ripping his lip, biting it, leaving nothing, if not blood and bruises. John feels his dick waken up, his hips moving by themselves to give him some frictions. At that, Javier’s hands force him to stay still, letting the Scottish in need, whimpering in their mouths. Then, he sucks Javier’s lip, searching to get even more attention, like Javier was not completely thinking only about him right now. With that thought, he pulls out suddenly, seeing with a deadly and sinful pleasure the surprise and the need for more on Javier’s face. But he has to ask this question, hell, that is why he drank so much in the first place.

« Did you fuck this bitch? Or do you wanted to fuck her? », he asks, insisting on the fact that he has conjugated the verb “wanting” in the past tense. The other man watches him, a bit confused, his fingers playing with John’s neck skin, clearly wanting something else than discussing about this succubus. But, in the end, he smiles and surrounds John’s neck with his hands, squeezing a bit, before replying with amusement in his voice: « Of course not darling. There’s no better whore than you, remember? I have no need to breed her like I breed you, mi puto. ». John watches him with defiance, not sure if he can trust the Mexican, visibly he finds this situation really amusing but the taller man is not really agreeing on that matter. 

« Did she want you to fuck her? » 

« Like I know, I don’t give a shit about what she wants or not. ». Well, John has to say that he’s really of the jealous type, and now, he doesn’t feel ashamed at all by this fact, damn it, he even finds it to be something to be proud of! Seeing this lack of trust Javier only says, still with a smile on his deadly lips « John, I really like it when you’re jealous, but at least, try to trust me a bit more. If there is one person that I want to fuck, it’s you cariño. ». 

« What does it mean? »

« You don’t have to know, cariño. », then he grips his neck more tightly, seeing the excitation in John’s eyes and says « Do you trust me now Perrito? I want you to have faith in me! » he says, imitating Dutch very poorly but it is enough to make John laugh. « Yeah, ok, I trust you. And if you want to see this lady again, at least, invite me. ». At that, they both smile, and John is in the mood again, ready to continue their kisses and more. Javier doesn’t wait to put his lips against his, his fingers squeezing John’s throat again, leaving him breathless, gripping immediately Javier’s clothes, ready to rip them apart to have the chance to be able to touch the skin underneath. Javier’s lips move on to the cheek, and then on the jaw, kissing it, before devouring the skin between the neck and the shoulder, biting the flesh harshly, licking and sucking the blood, pulling out, carefully listening John’s moans, feeling his hands on his back now, the fingers crushing the blue jacket. 

« God. » John sighs in pleasure, his dick in need of touch but he doesn’t dare to do it himself, waiting like a good boy for what Javier has decided for them. He already did an absolute mess and he can guess that it’s not the moment to brat. Even if he really wants to annoy his man, he’s going to let him have it his way for now. And for now, it’s having Javier’s tongue against his wound, against his skin, feeling the teeth scraping against it, making him shiver and moaning openly, closing his eyes.

Maybe it’s alcohol that made him more sensible, or maybe it’s the discussion they had, but when Javier walks away to admire his work, John can’t help but to beg for him to come back, to have his mouth devouring his flesh just like a wild animal again. « Oh god, please don’t. » and at that Javier smiles, a wicked and sensual smile, and John can’t help but to fall for it every time. For him. His heart beats like crazy, making his breathing even more complicated, and when Javier touches is crotch, he just suffocates, like he is underwater, trying to fight for his life, to not let himself die. But this time, he’s not underwater, he’s in Javier’s arms, and maybe, just maybe, it’s even more dangerous. After all, Javier is a deadly man. And now he knows everything about John’s feelings, so he can do whatever he wants with that, and John will let him, will obey and will accept to lose. Fuck, he would drown with him if he has to. 

The hand takes John’s belt away and the two men look at each other with desire, no one tries to hide their intentions. Javier opens the pants and takes the dick in one hand, stroking it slowly, painfully slowly, and when John tries to make the masturbation a bit more at his taste, the other’s free hand claps his and he says « Stay at your place for now Perrito. Just take it. ». And he accepts. What choice does he have? None. And fuck it, sometimes it’s really cool to just let someone else do all the job, letting you just take it, take what is given to you. So Javier strokes him softly for a few moments, watching all John’s expression and then, he squeezes, just like he did it with his throat. It sent an incredible shiver in his whole body, making him trembling and whining, his dick pulsing in Javier’s hand, loving this kind of rude attention. 

« You love that Johnny? » Javier asks with a sadistic tone, amusement clear as day in his voice, his eyes shining with lust and want. John nods, not wanting to hear his own goddamn voice and ruin this gorgeous atmosphere, and moves his hand to touch Javier’s crotch to give him a bit of relief instead. And the pleased sigh he hears is just perfect.

« Good boy. » 

These words don’t leave his head, making him feel wanted and pushing him to do more. Now he has a great idea and Javier will surely find it entertaining. He frees Javier’s cock, and looks at him with a foggy mind, a nasty smile on his face and offers his idea: « Do you want to have double more pleasure? ». And the man knows instantly what John wants. He grabs John’s hips, making him sit on his thighs and then clenches his fingers around their dicks, making both of them moan, one more discreet than the other, but John knows that Javier loves hearing him whining and pleas for more. So he rarely stops himself from doing it, unless there is a chance for someone else to hear him. 

The hand strokes the cocks with more strength, squeezing harder sometimes and having an infernal rhythm that John finds hard to follow without becoming a complete mess, wanting so desperately more than that, and at the same, that is so good that his mind doesn’t know what he should do or shouldn’t, just like Javier orders him, he only takes what is given to him, grateful for that, but he has no intention to tell that to Javier. He squirms when another hand sneaks behind his back and grabs his ass, making them stick against each other even more, and John could swear that he’s already too far to be able to even think normally. Hell, Javier is a monster when it comes to sex, like he can just make his mind so confused, and his body so needy, he doesn’t know how it is possible to be so addicted to someone. 

« God Javier! Just... Go to the straight point. Please. Fuck. » he groans in Javier’s neck, licking it at the same time, his hands trying to open the buttons of the jacket, in vain, Javier stops him from doing that. It’s frustrating but he never regrets Javier’s decision. « You say God a lot today, is there is a reason? » The Mexican asks out of curiosity, biting violently John’s ear who moans a lot more at that before answering vaguely, not really able to say anything really interesting. And most of all, not wanting to think of a good answer. « Fuck, like I know man. Just, it’s good, so I swear. Shit, your voice is something. » and hell he is right, Javier’s voice is a fantasy on its own, and this asshole never seems to behold that. Hell, John is always in a bad state because of his voice and words, and it’s like the bastard doesn’t understand that and does it accidentally. « Talking in my ear is unfair. » he whines pathetically, knowing that he’ll always lose against Javier. At this sentence, Javier says in the hollow of his ear « Be a good boy Perrito, and maybe I will not be too harsh on your punishment. ». At that John lets a great moan escape his mouth, rutting even more against Javier’s hand and dick, trying to bring more pleasure from physical contact and not only with bites and words. Which are completely enough to make him come, but his pride is not okay at all with this fact. 

« Why a punishment? You don’t care when I search in your stuff. », he asks, wanting to know why he deserves that. 

« Because you doubted me my dear. You have to learn to trust. I’m not the kind of scumbag who needs to fuck every person who presents himself to me. And, perrito, you said it yourself, you take better than any whore so why should I go to another one who will be unsatisfying?》. John laughs a bit at the response, and says « It’s an excuse to make me suffer right? », he backs off a bit to look Javier in the eyes, and the answer made them both laugh: « Yes. ». But, hey, it’s perfect for John, he loves punishments, even more if it involves this beautiful belt, or knife, or both. 

« So, what are you going to do to me, I’m a bad boy. I’m unfaithful, I deserve a great chastisement for that, Señor Escuella. ». He says with fun and wish, already longing for that. 

« First of all, I never thought that you’ll use a word like chastisement, and secondly, you should call me Señor Escuella more often. » Oh hell, he will make Javier take it by force if he wants him to say it a lot more, because John doesn’t want to give it easily to him. 

He doesn’t have the time to reply or even to tell him that he wants this fucking belt and that he doesn’t care how, that Javier forces him to lie on his legs, removing quickly his pants, leaving the trousers hanging at his knees, preventing him to move his legs too much. For a second he’s wondering what is going to happen, and when he sees Javier removing his belt and the knife attached to it, he could swear that he sees angels.

« You read my mind. » is what he says to the Mexican who smiles at his belt before hitting his butt roughly, watching the skin tremble beneath him and caressing the part that is bruised, and then, responds casually: « I thought you’ll prefer my hand, it’s softer. » 

« Fuck, I’ll love both, but, I don’t know which one’s the better. »

« You’re really a whore, you know that? »

« I know it, you love repeating that fact. » he brats, because, he loves bratting, and Javier loves putting him back to his place when he does that. And this time, he comes with a new hit, stronger than the previous one, leaving John panting and wishing for more, biting his lip to prevent himself from doing it. 

After that second strike, Javier gives a lot more blows, some more stronger and harder than other, he doesn’t really let space between them, watching the excitation growing in John, hearing him whimpering and sighing in lust, sometimes saying incomprehensible thing, but Javier is pretty sure that he begs, but low enough to no make it comprehensible. Maybe John himself don’t know what he murmurs. That’s a real possibility. « So, mi puto, do you want more belt blows, or maybe you think you deserve something else? ». Oh, John will not let this opportunity escape from him, so he turns his head to see Javier in the corner of his eyes and says, his voice more raspy because of all the moans that Javier created and forced him to make. « Then use your hands, maybe I could tell you which is the better. »

This times Javier really, really laughs and can’t stop himself for a few seconds, telling after calming down a little: « You really want to test it to know which one you prefer? Fuck, you’re something. I should fuck you at the same time I spank you, and maybe you will go to heaven for real. »  
Oh, John has nothing against the idea and Javier knows it, he couldn’t miss the naughty smile on John’s lips when he stated his idea. And Javier has to repress the urge to fuck him now, to do what he just said to John right fucking now. Instead, he lets his belt beside him on the tree trunk and seeing that his sleeves are already lifted, he begins to spank him with his palm, doing it with intensity, wanting it to hurt. And God, Javier has to admit that the reaction is different, John clearly prefers his bare hand spanking on his butt’s skin. He knows that John loves the belt on his back, so he never thought that he would prefer something else for his butt. Well, he has no problem with this, his perrito prefers the contact of the skin, and who is he to deny him that? So he continues a bit, caressing the bitten flesh, softly sometime, sending big shivers to John’s whole body. He stops immediately when John begs him in a pitiful whine: « Stop, I’ll come if you just don’t stop right now. »

Javier is really, really, really surprised. Hell, it’s the first time that he spanks him, and John is this sensitive to that? And even more with his bare hand? He who loves the belt so much? That’s a fucking surprise. A really good surprise. Yes, surely the fact that John’s dick was rubbing a bit against his legs helped him to be that exited, but still. He is pleased with his new capacity, and now, he knows a new thing to make John into a deep mess. But he doesn’t want him to come right now, so he stops entirely the spanking, waiting a bit for John to recover before throwing him on the ground, hearing the Scottish grunting in surprise and pain. 

Javier gets at his level, takes off John's pants and shoes entirely, and then, orders him to sit against the tree trunk and John does as he’s told, wondering what is going on. Javier takes his belt again and ties John’s hands behind his back and says: « This time, we will try to make you comes only with your ass . ». He says it like it’s a matter of fact and John finds it as funny as it is sexy. And he has nothing against the idea to try it, but he doubts about this possibility. Hell, he would feel ashamed if he’s able to come without touching his penis! But, it’s not like Javier cares about it, and so, doesn’t wait to spit on his fingers and makes them circle against his entrance, teasing John a bit before letting them go straight inside. Once this is done, something goes up in John mind, and it's the fact that they’re never prepared when they do it, they never have some oil or anything that replaces the saliva. Yes, he doesn’t really care when it hurts but, he would appreciate that if, one day, they decide to be a little bit more foreseeing. 

Like every time, Javier makes sure that John is ready for his cock, always asking permission for the real thing.  
« Are you ok, perrito? I want to be inside of you. It’ll be good, I promise. » He murmurs into his ear, feeling John squeezing his fingers because of that, but he’s waiting for the words. « Yes, god yes. » and with that, his fingers disappear and his cock is inside, already buried deep in his ass, leaving him like a shivering mess, wanting Javier to move, to not wait for him to adjust himself at his big sized dick. 

« Javier, please, move. » he begs, watching Javier in the eyes, seeing his satisfaction to make John in this state. And, with that said, Javier finally moves his hips, pushing slowly, gently, clearly inflicting this pain to both of them, and he surely did it to make them drown in their wants and needs for more. John always forgets how much Javier is able to push them both apart from reason, making them crazy, with a burning desire to eat the other or to be eaten. And John already wants Javier to bite him, even harder than the first time, to fucking devour him alive, using his damn knife at the same time, just like cutting the flesh before eating it. So, when Javier starts to brutally fuck John, god yes, he sees stars and angels, begging for more hard thrusts, but also to excite Javier even more at the same time. The Mexican bangs the prostate, making John swear, desire burning everything in his body, cursing Javier in his head to have tied him, preventing him from being able to touch Javier, to stick his nails inside of his skin, to scratch him or just caress him, to grab his face, and like that being able to only look at those beautiful eyes, and Javier would not be able to see anything else than him. 

When John’s hole squeezes Javier’s cock in the best way possible, he slurs, his tone dark and so fucking sexy, so fucking much more lustful and masculine, hell, his voice is a poison that drives John crazy. « You little jealous whore. You love my cock so much, right? Perrito thought that a lady could take as good as him? Idiota. I love when you're jealous, that makes me feel like I own you and that you can’t even live without me. ». John is only capable to think that Javier has always a naughty mouth, saying so much provocative things, like he can’t stop himself to say every dirty ideas and thoughts he has in mind.

« I’m so in love with your voice. » sighs John, completely lost in his pleasure and the words that were said to him. « I love it when you talk to me like that, so tough and manly. God. Please, shit, don’t stop, Javier! ». Like the Mexican just gave him a very good thrust, he asks, just to be sure: « Don’t stop what? Talking to you or fuck you? »

« Both of them, you fool! » John growls a little, closing his eyes a few moments before opening them again, watching Javier’s smirk, before feeling him giving a good spank to his butt, making John jump at that, not expecting it at all. And then, one of Javier’s hands comes to his throat and begins to tighten his grip, making John suffocate. And with every fucking thrusts, Javier tightens his grasp, making it harder for John to breathe, to do anything else other than just taking and taking Javier’s dick, not even able to moan or to say anything, his hand too strong on his throat, squeezing so much at a moment that he sees white, feeling all his blood going to his penis, thinking about nothing else beside the fucking unbelievable hand choking him and this cock in him. 

He wraps his legs around Javier’s waist, making the man go deeper in his ass, and John hears him sighing and groaning, whispering something in Spanish that he can’t understand but make him bend even harder, arching like never. Well, it’s a lie, Javier always makes him reach ecstasy. « Te encanta, te encanta tanto. Dio. Déjame amarte, John. Sé un buen chico. Eres mio. Nunca olvides eso, puto. » Then he bites the uncovered part of the top of his chest, breaking the skin, leaving the mark of his teeth and admiring it before sucking the flesh, making new bruises around the bite, the pain pulsing in John’s vein, being a fucking push of adrenaline and pleasure in his whole body and head. He feels the cock twitching in him when he tries to take a real breath, making his whole body move, pressing the dick with insistence with his hole, making Javier loosen his iron grip on his neck a bit, and lets him really catch his breath. « Javi, I need to come. Fuck, let me come, please. Shit, Javi. I need you. », he only has the time to say that before Javier starts chocking him again, a last moan escaping his mouth. « Don’t worry perrito. You’ll come. Just with me. Be a bit patient Johnny, I want this knife on you when you’ll come for me, hum? Hold back for me. ». His voice is soft, sweet like sugar, leaving nothing in John besides a shivering mess. Javier’s voice is a sin, a fucking sin and he will go to hell for letting this gorgeous voice drive him mad with love and passion. 

Javier searches blindly one of his knives with his hand, kissing John’s mouth in the same time, mixing their tongues, biting John’s tongue when he can and suck the already broken lip when he puts his teeth inside before. When he finds his knife, he backs off, a sadistic smile on his face, his hand always choking John, and he shows him the beautiful knife, the metal shining way too strong because of the sun reflecting in it, forcing the Scottish to close his eyes until Javier moves the weapon. And he knows it because he can feel the blade drill his skin with precaution and precision, piercing his thigh and leaving the blade wander the path he traces, the blood flowing out of his body, and he loves the sensation, the pain and everything that goes with it. Then, Javier lets the knife pull John’s thigh up, letting it go under his shirt, pressing against his belly, like a silent threat. 

Javier shoots a lot more harder in John’s ass, making the man squirm and partially choking himself with the hand around his neck which tightens a lot more too, the blade against his skin is too sharp, breaking it a bit before biting the flesh for real. John knows he’s coming, he squeezes Javier’s hips harder with his legs, forcing the man to go even deeper in John, making both of them groan and grunt in pleasure, and, when Javier lets his knife fall on the ground he grabs John’s throat with his two hands and squeezes it for real, blocking all the air, completely stopping the Scottish to breathe and it takes him over the edge, coming hard on himself and a bit on Javier’s jacket but he doesn’t care. Nothing cares when he comes so hard and so good, all of his body shivering, his head completely empty and his hands rolled into fists, his mouth open like if he’s trying to breathe or to whimper his orgasm. Fuck, he came without anything touching his dick. Fuck it. But he doesn’t have the time to think about that thing, that Javier lets go of his throat, gives a few strong thrusts and bites John’s neck harshly while he comes inside, once again, not asking the permission for that. 

They stay like that a moment, Javier hugging John while he enjoys the remnants of his orgasm, John also takes advantage of this proximity. Now that they’ve done it, John feels the pain in his arms being tied like that and would greatly appreciate it if the Mexican decided to relieve him from this rope. But for now, they just stay like that, enjoying each other, John trying not to think too much about every place that hurts him.   
And finally Javier pulls out and gets dressed quickly, looking at John while he does it, a contented expression on his face, and then helps John with his strings. Once free John masses his wrist with precaution, watching the bruises on them before looking at Javier and smiling.

« We should do more spanking, man! ». 

« And you should stop drinking so much. »

« Hey, in the end, it was a good idea no? » he asks with a bratty tone that makes Javier laugh and shake his head with amusement. But he says

« That’s true, now I know how much a needy boy you are. ».

« Well, you like it too, and you’re saying yourself that you could be jealous too so, I’m not the only one. »

« Sure, but me, I don’t get drunk because I read a letter written by a woman sent to you and make a fuss about it. Being completely drunk. », he replies, his tone sarcastic but jolly in the same time, something being sweeter about Javier in general and John wonders if it’s because of their discussion. That makes him happy and he softens his voice to answer: « Yeah Yeah, but when I’m drunk, we always have sex. So it’s always a good thing. »

That makes Javier laugh again while he helps John to clean himself and get dressed, hiding the marks of their fuck, not wanting anyone in camp to notice their relationship, of course. After that, the two of them start going to the camp together but John catches Javier’s hand and says with sincerity « Thanks. »

« For what? »

« You know, for accepting… That. »

« There’s nothing to thank me about. »

And that makes John’s heart warmer, and so, he lets the hand go and with a smile, begins to walk, limping.

« I never really paid attention to it, but you always limp after sex » Javier remarks with a teasing tone.

« We can see that it’s not you who’s been fucked. »

« Don’t complain, you love it when I fuck you. »

John rolls his eyes in amusement and then gives a nudge to the other man who doesn’t seem to care or even to feel it.

« But, why did you say that you can’t be a woman with so much conviction? »

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two!!  
> I'm coming back for more so stay tuned


End file.
